LA NUEVA Y MALVADA BOMBON?
by brexia tamasaki
Summary: bombon fue hipnotizada y hizo cosas muy malas ...pero cuando reacciona nadie le cree y la mandaron a una nueva ciudad ahora las ppgz trabajan con los rrbz y tienen una nueva integrante bunny y se arrepienten de no haberle creido a bombon ya que puchi descubrio que momo desia la verdad...pero demasiado tarde pero cuando momo vuelve tiene nuevos amigos y una nueva personalidad
1. Chapter 1

p…por favor yo estaba siendo controlada tienen que creerme .dijo momoko una chica linda de ojos rosa y cabello rojo claro que brillaba hermosamente

lo siento momoko pero mucha gente murió inclusive la Srta. bellum dijo el alcalde con una mirada de odio y decepción a la chica que estaba en la puerta del avión

y es que bombon había sido hipnotizada ya que se comió un dulce que contenía rayos negros (claro que eso no lo sabían los demás) y había destruido gran parte de la ciudad y matado a muchas personas entre ellos su propia familia y la de sus amiga

Chicas por favor créanme dijo momoko con un tono de desesperación

momoko nos decicimos de el hace 2 mese dijo miyako

Y TU MATASTE A LOS QUE AMABAMOS grito kauro descontrolada

Créanme yo no quería dijo momoko con lagrimas

Así y entonces quien de obligo pregunto masaru un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos y una gorra roja su mirada era de profundo odio

Si y deja esas lágrimas de cocodrilo eren una TRAIDORA dijo kojiro un pelinegro de ojos verdes

Tu mataste a la Srta. Keene la persona que nos ayudó a hacer lo correcto…eres mala momo dijo con profunda tristeza un rubio de ojos azules

Momoko resignada se subió a el avión mirando por la ventana como todos a los que ella consideraba importantes solo la miraban con odio y rencor …..pero ella también sufrió por sus padres y hermana …..le dedico mucho tiempo a salvar la ciudad ..luchaba por el amor y LA JUSTICIA ….parece que luchaba por …..Nada

Miro su cinturón lo miro con nostalgia pero después se transformó a una mirada de odio derramo una lagrima en la P que tenía este y se esfumo asiendo salir a un rayo blanco volando a toda velocidad y de repente un aura negra la rodeo su cabello perdió brillo y sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros

Quieren a una villana?...pues tendrán una villana .dijo momoko antes de que su avión emprendiera vuelo con destino a….MEGAVILLE

 **A quien le caerá ese rayo blanco**

 **Momoko se volvió mala**

 **Con quien se encontrara en megaville**

 **Los demás la odiaran para siempre**

 **A brick no le dolió que momo se valla**

 **Terminare de hacer estas preguntas**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

MEGAVILLA (2MESES DESPUES)

ALGUN LUGAR EN NEVADA

En un laboratorio se encuentran 3 chicas 3 chicos varios científicos un señor con traje …y una comadreja?

Y bien cuando vamos a tener la formula R pregunto un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises casi blancos

Si ya queremos tenerlo dijeron una chica pelinegra con el cabello en dos coletas de ojos gatos grises …y un chico pelinegro de ojos iguales a los de la chica al perecer eran…mellizos

Supongo que ….nosotros los vamos a tener verdad pregunto una chica de cabello negro y ojos negros

Siiiiii…y por que tiene que tener el ADN de ….(mira a la ultima chica ) …ellos dijo un pelinegro de ojos cafeces

Es simple…..si no los ponemos la formula se volverá inestable ….dijo un señor con ojos grises cabello café y unos lentes

Además …..es el único ADN que puede resistir tanto poder …..y ustedes son unos simples humanos entrenados apenas por 2 meses dijo la comadreja burlon

Cállate zoila comadreja dijo la ultima chica de unos ojos rosa opaco y cabello rojizo oscuro (todos tienen uniformes negros con rayas blancas a los costados)

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de zoila comadreja al escuchar la voz tan fría de esa chica ya que casi nunca hablaba con ningún adulto solo con los otros chicos ….asi que solo atino a asentir

Bien pueden meterse a las capsulas para empesar con esto dijo el señor de traje

Si dr brisbaine dijeron los 5 chicos la pelirroja solo asintió

Espera momo (la pelirroja lo miro entreserando los ojos ) berseck …..em…veras a ti te vamos a poner mas ADN de him ya que…bueno no tenemos mucho del rojo …asi que

La pelirroja solo asintió y se metio a la capsula con los demás cuando se metieron las capsulaas comenzaron a iluminarse de colores y luego solo se hizo negra y exploto …eso provoco que muchos científicos murieran

De la primera capsula salio un peliblanco de ojos grises

En la otra un peli café de ojos morados

De la otra un peligris de ojos amorillos de gato

En otra otra peligris con el cabello en dos coletas y ojos igual que el ultimo chico

En la siguiente una peliblanca con el cabello suelto le llegaba hasta las rodillas con ojos blancos y una diadema negra

Y de la ultima salio una pelirroja conun cerquillo y el cabello le llegaba hasta los tobillos con un gran moño rojo pero sus ojos eran rosas oscuros

De pronto de los escombros salio el dr brisbaine con zila la comadreja

Chicos ayúdenme dijo el dr brisbaine

Claro dijo la peliblanca

Hizo una pequña esfera con su mano y atreveso la frente de los dos dejándolos muertos al instante

Creo que los ayudamos a morir dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa retorcida

Y ahora que dijeron los peligrises al unisono

Ho….ho….podemos escoger nuestros nombres dijo el castaño alsando la mano

Blaine dijo el peliblanco

mmmmmm….bell dijo la peliblanca

alpha dijo el chico de cabello gris

y …yo ….beta dijo con una sonrisa la peli gris

en tonces yo sere …blitz

y tu …..como te llamaras preguntaron todos a la pelirroja

mmmmmm…de pronto un recuerdo la invadio (…..tu eres mala momo ) decía una y otra vez la voz de cir¡erto rubio en la cabeza de ella ….de pronto una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro

qque tal flor oscura dijo ella

y juntos somos LOS REBELS (lo puse por que comienza con r y no se me ocurre nada mas;)…. Dijeron ellos al unisono

Cuando lo hicieron una luz los comenzó a rodear y sus poderes desaparecieron todos bajaron al suelo ya que no estaban a mas de 1 metro de alturo

Valla parece que si lo decimos juntos nuestros poderes se activan y desactivan dijo Blaine

Pe…pe…pero mírense están cambiadicimos dijo bell

Bleine ahora era pelirrojo de ojos rojos pero mas oscuros que los de brick

Alpha tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules oscuros mas que de los de boomer

Beta también era rubialo tenia en dos coletas largas que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran iguales a los de su hermano

Blitz tenia el cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros mas que los de butch

Pueeeess no somos los únicos belly bell canturreo con una sonrisa blitz

Bell ahora tenia el cabello negro corto y ojos verdes lima

De pronto miraron a Blaine que tenia los ojos apiertos y una sonrisa y cara de baboso …miraron a lo que el estaba mirando y las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta y los chicos estaban casi igual que Blaine (nadie lo puede superar )

Era flor oscura ahora tenia los ojos fuxia su cabello era pelirrojo oscuro suelto le llegaba a la mitad de la espalta y estaba mal peinado (como el de berseck ) se veía hermosa y…..sexy

Flor oscura eres tu pregunto beta que salio del shock

Ammm,….si dijo ella sobándose el cuello y mirando asia arroba ya que Blaine no la dejaba de mirar

Pero que nos paso …pregunto blitz

Mmmmm…..claro…ahora somos normales y nos transformamos cuando otro integrante del equipo nos llama …por que tenemos el ADN .de…..ellos dijo flor oscura

Entonces …tenemos que escoger otro nombre pregunto alpha

Claro uno para intefrarnos a …saltadilla dijo Blaine que ya se recupero con una sonrisa retorcida

Brute (bell)

Brat (beta)

Benny(bleine)

Bardo(blitz)

Buddy(alpha)

Berseck(flor oscura)

jajjajajajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJ …se rieron todos con unas sonrisass retorcidas

próxima parada …..dijo beline

NUEVA SALTADILLA ….dijo flor oscura con una mirada de puro odio


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaaaaa ahora esto será lo que sucedió en saltadilla el mismo día del cap anterior espero lo disfruten_

 _En el laboratorio del profesor utonion se encontraban 3 chicos y 3 chicas 5 con preocupación en sus ojos y una con duda_

 _Masaru ….y si ella decía la verdad le pregunto un rubio de ojos azules a un pelirrojo de extraños ojos rojo fuego_

 _No…no lo se makato dijo masaru_

 _Pero lo mas seguro es que esas pruebas den negativo y ya se acabo dijo un pelinegro de ojos verde bosque_

 _Como puedes estar tan tranquilo kojiro ….y si ella no mentia pregunto una rubia que tenia el cabello en dos coletas y ojos azules_

 _Pues ay que esperar las pruebas finalizo una pelinegra de ojos verde jade_

 _Entonces el profesor esta haciendo las pruebas para saber si esa envoltura tiene señas de rayos negros pregunto una peli café de ojos viloleta_

 _Si además de averiguar de donde salio el rayo blanco que te pego minami dijo esta vez n niño de cabello y ojos negros_

 _CHICOS YA ESTA grito saliendo de una sala un hombre igual que el niño_

 _Enserio profesor y que dice pregunto esta vez puchi un perrito robotico parlante_

 _Momoko …decía la verdad dijo el mientras miraba el suelo_

 _Pero como ….de donde salio ese rayo negro pregunto masaru enfadado_

 _Pues al parecer ese rayo le cayo en primer lugar a ese caramelo pero no se lo pudo identificar por que estuvo en un área helada asi que sus moléculas se enfriaron causando asi que ni siquiera el los pudiera llamar dijo el profesor_

 _Pero todos se quedaron con cara de WTF_

 _Que el caramelo estaba en un congelador expico con cansancio ken_

 _Pero y entonces de donde salio el rayo que me cayo a mi esta ves pregunto minami_

 _Al parecer de momoko finalizo el profesor_

 _Entonces tienen que ir a donde este ella y pedirle perdón seguro cuando le expliquemos todo ella los perdonara y sabra que todo fue un error casi grito minami_

 _Pero los demás no estaban muy seguros de eso pues a minami le omitieron la parte de la historia donde le desian cosas feas a momoko_

 _Vamos animo ….decia minami pero el alcalde apareció en la pantalla y la interrumpio_

 _Profesor es una emergencia están destruyendo la ciudad necesitamos la ayuda de las ppgz y los rrbz prontooooooo_

 _Vamos para alla alcalde dijo masaru antes de transformarse_

 _BRICK¡_

 _BUTCH¡_

 _BOOMER¡_

 _Rowdyruff boys z_

…

 _._

…

 _BUNNY¡_

 _BURBUJA¡_

 _BELLOTA¡_

 _Powerpuff grils z_

… _._

…

 _Tranquilos chicos después de derrotar a quien sea que este destruyendo la ciudad iremos a donde este momoko dijo bunny con una sonrisa_

 _Los otros cinco solo asintieron y emprendieron el vuelo hasta la ciudad_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Con las ppgz y los rrbz**_

 _Los chicos ya estaban llegando a la ciudad y observaron que todo estaba destruido_

 _Autos volcados…._

 _Edificios destruidos…._

 _Y ciudadanos corriendo por todas partes_

… _.._

… _.._

 _Brick: que paso aquí?_

 _De repente oyeron un gruñido todos voltearon a la dirección de donde lo escucharon pero no creían lo que veían_

 _Burbuja: no…_

 _Bellota: puede…._

 _Todo: ser!_

 _Ahí en enfrente de ellos se encontraba…_

 _PELUDITO_

 _Así es peludito estaba destruyendo todo mientras claro antes los marcaba como "su propiedad"_

 _Bellota: para ya! Estúpida bola de pelos rosa_

 _Peludito: mmm….o es la marimacha….ja ya no les tengo miedo porque ahora todos los villanos nos iremos de aquí_

 _Burbuja: se irán?...a que te refieres?_

 _Peludito: Que viviremos en otra parte este territorio ya le pertenece a unos villanos más poderosos…pero no se preocupen nos dijeron que podíamos venir de "visita" de vez en cuando_

 _Bunny (con sarcasmos y burla): y se puede saber a dónde se van?...y quiénes son esos seres taaan poderosos de los que hablas?_

 _Peludito: pues a megavilla la nueva ciudad de los villanos gobernada por el opresor y sus hijos….y esos seres son nada más y nada menos que…._

 _?: Nosotros_

 _Todos voltearon para ver el lugar por donde escuchar esa voz_

 _POV BRICK_

 _Me voltee para ver quien dijo eso y…ahí estaba….AHI ESTABA …..CON UN DEMONIO ERA ELLA_

 _Era bombón pero no…no estaba sola estaba con 5 chicos más (ya sabrán quienes son no)_

 _Creo que me perdi de algo…..su mirada….solo es de dolor y…odio_

 _Tanto rencor nos tiene?_

 _Fin pov brick_

 _Flor oscura: Hola chicos que gusto volverlos a ver…o pero que malos modales los míos permítanme presentarles a mi….familia_

 _Ellos son todo para mí…._

 _Black…._

 _Bell…._

 _Alpha….._

 _Beta…_

 _y…. Blitz_

 _Dijo ella señalando a cada uno respectivamente_

 _o y claro ahora yo soy flor oscura…..un placer-se señaló a si misma mientras hacia una reverencia sin que su siniestra sonrisa se le borrara de la cara_

 _Beta: bueno ya basta de presentaciones es hora de acabar con ellos de una vez_

 _Alpha: si eso suena genial!_

 _black: bien entonces REBELS ataquen hasta dejarlos inconscientes recuerden que el opresor los quiere vivos….._

 _Flor oscura: y yo también porque quiero enseñarles como es el infierno en vida_

 _CONTINUARA?….._

 _ **Lo se lose muy corto pero no se preocupen actualizare pronto**_

 _ **Y así es mundo VOLVI**_

 _ **Ya sabrán muy pronto quien es el opresor no se preocupen**_

 _ **Bay bay**_


	5. Chapter 5

Brick: momoko q-que e-es e-esto (nervioso y pasmado)

Black: ella es flor oscura y te prohíbo que le hables con esas confianzas (enojado)

Brick. Y quien eres tu para decirme que ha-

Pero no pudo continuar por que un golpe en el estómago lo hizo callar , los guerreros z (para abreviar, ustedes entienden) restantes se quedaron pasmados ante la velocidad y fuerza de ese ataque que le había propinado quien al parecer era blitz

Blitz: ups….creo que se me paso la mano

Alpha. Como sea solo noquéenlos y ya…. No veo la dificultad en eso

Beta. El problema es que no sería divertido

Alpha: oh….no lo había pensado asi

Burbuja: no importa lo que pase defenderemos la ciudad!

Bell: jajajajja por favor no me hagas reir solo son unos torpes que se encuentran del lado equivocado

Flor oscura. Lamentablemente no lo ¡s puedo matar… pero eso no significa que no pueda acabar con esta ciudad (con una mirada vacía)

Bunny: tu ….Como puedes decir eso?

Flor oscura dirigió su gélida mirada hacia bunny , la cual tembló levemente pero no quito su semblante determinado

En unos segundos flor oscura apareció detrás de ella, sujetándola de las muñecas de las manos e inmovilizándola

Los demás guerreros z trataron de ayudarla , pero el resto de los rebels aprovecho su descuido para darles a cada uno un golpe certero dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

Al presenciar esto los ojos de buuny se dilataron en horror, flor oscura se acercó a su oído y le susurro:

"no opines sin saber "

Bunny solo se aterro más al ver como los rebels arrojaban sin compasión los cuerpos de sus compañeros a las afueras de la ciudad de una manera increíble y luego se acercaban al lugar donde estaban con unas sonrisas sádicas

Alpha: bien linda dinos…..

Beta:…donde está el alcalde

Bunny.: ja-JAMAS!

El agarre de flor oscura se hizo mas fuerte

Bunny: momoko que no vez q-que te están utilizando

Flor oscura: todos nos utilizamos

Bunny: q-que

Flor oscura: el alcalde utiliza a la ciudad para acerce poderoso, la ciudad los utiliza a ustedes para protegerse. Ustedes utilizan al profesor para ser más fuertes….es una cadena que ustedes escogen formar

Black: además a diferencia de ustedes nosotros sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos…..en un mundo como este solo puede sobrevivir el mas fuerte

Blitz: somos un equipo…somos los mas fuertes

dinos DONDE ESTA EL ALCALDE

Bunny para q-que

Beta: flor oscura quiere acabar con el …..solo asi su sed de venganza desaparecerá …..sin tener que eliminar a toda esta ciudad

Alpha: piénsalo una vida a cambio de la de toda una ciudad…no es grandioso…..en tus manos esta salvar la ciudad o….condenarla

Bunny: ….el…el esta debajo de ….la alcadia …en un escondite subterraneo lo vi ir allí cuando peludito ataco

Flor oscura: un peon traicionando a su rey …es…..esquicito…...

Bunny se aterro mas y luego solo vio negro …..flor oscura le había golpeado….su decisión fue la correcta?... o….solo empeoro las cosas

Blitz: oye creo que te pasaste (vieno como un sharco de sangre se acumulaba lrededor de bunny

Flor oscura: que el opresor se encargue de ayudarla…..tengo que matar a un alcalde

Ella se dirigio a la alcaldía minutos después se oyo una gran explosión

Black. Aaj …por que será tan impulsivaaaa

Bell: pero asi la amas no?

Black. Eh? Ca-callate bell!

flor oscura: ya regrese …

blitz: genial….mm…que traes ahí?

Flor cabeza de el alcalde (con una mirada sadica)

Flor oscura tenia manchas de sangre en su falda y en su rostro , dejo ver la cabeza que efectivamente del alcalde la cual la tenia detrás de si la tenia cojido del una mirada de horror la quijada desgajada y caian gotas de sangre de ella como prueba de que estaba recién cortada

Flor oscura. Les gusta?

Blitz: e visto mejores ….pero…na…..no me quejo

Continuara?

 **LO SE …..DEMASIADO TARDE …..PERO TRANQUILOS SIGO CON VIDA!**

 **Y POR FA PERDONEN LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS (QUE SON MUCHAS) SIIIII**


End file.
